Building control systems often include software and hardware that can be used to control one or more HVAC, lighting and/or refrigeration units, and/or perform energy management functions within a single building or for multi-site facilities. In some cases, the building control hardware can include stand-alone embedded controllers running building control application programs that are supported by an embedded operating system. In many cases, software packages running on a remote personal computer allow a technician to configure the building control application program for one or more sites, such as setting temperature set points or modifying alarm settings. Some building controllers include a graphical user interface to facilitate similar user access to the building application program settings (e.g., temperature set points and alarm settings).